Revenge of the Arch-Enemy Part 2
This is the 22nd episode of Dan 10. Sorry I was busy and I had to finish all of the alien pages. Summary After "fixing" the Omnitrixes Dan and Jay accept the enemy's challenge. This is another battle for Earth. Plot Previously on Dan 10 Vilgax returns but after absorbing powers of 10 heroes. (It shows Vilgax's absorbing Ultimos' powers.) Vilgax challenges Dan and the team to a battle. But in the middle of all of this Dan and Jay's new Omnitrixes are glitching (The Omnitrixes are sparking.) As an attempt to fix this an explosion swallows the team up. (Dan is fixing the Omnitrixes but then an explosion blows the warehouse up.) The warehouse is now reduced to smitherines. Marina rises with a mana shield around her and CC. Marina: CC! CC groans and awakes. Marina: CC! Thank goodness your okay! (Marina hugs him.) CC: Did you see Dan, Jay and Chris? Marina: No! I gettig- Then Gravattack jumps out using his gravity to push the debris away. Marina: Dan! Gravattack passes her. CC: Yo! Rockhead! Anybody home! Then Kickin Hawk kicks his way out of the debris. CC: Dan?! Marina: This doesn't make any sense! Voice: What doesn't make any sense? Marina and CC turn to see Brainstorm with a forcefield equipped around him. Then Jay as Armodrillo drills out. Armodrillo: That didn't feel good! Marina: Guys Gravattack and Kickin Hawk escaped and we thought they were you! Brainstorm looks shocked and reverts. Dan: I think my aliens escaped! Armodrillo reverts. Jay: What are you talking about? Then Fasttrack and Spidermonkey emerge from the debris and the two run off. Jay: Okay that makes sense. Where's Chris? Dan: Chris! (pushes debris) Chris! Marina removes debris using mana. They see Chris. Marina: Chris. *gasp* Dan gasps. Chris: What?! He looks in a window and sees his body mixed with metal, taydenite, stone and wood. Chris: I'm-I'm-I'm..........A MONSTERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marina: Calm down you're not a monster. Dan: Yeah it's probably just temporary. Chris: Yeah right! Then Azmuth appears as a hologram. Azmuth: DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? Dan, shrugs: Not really. Azmuth: I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR JOKES!!!!!!!!!! Because of Dan's attempt to hack the Omnitrixes the feedback released four transformations at a time!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jay: Azmuth we're- Azmuth: I don't want to hear apoligies! If you don't recaptured the Omnitrixes in the next 3 hours the transformations will be destroyed!!!!!!!!! On the new Omnitrixes capture mode is the yellow mode! Chris: What about me pops!? Azmuth: Chris. That form shall be permanent unless the Omnitrixes are destroyed. (Azmuth's hologram disappears.) CC: Dang. Chris then turns angrily: You know what..........I'm not going to destroy the Omnitrixes...........I can't do a selfish act just to return to normal. We have a world to save from Vilgax. Marina: Chris. That was beautiful. Dan: Yeah and we'll find another way to return you to normal. And speaking of Vilgax the challenge is in 3 hours! Let's roll! End Scene The team are walking through the streets. Dan: Okay I'm missing. (A green wheel with all 20 of Dan's aliens apears and four of them are black.) I'm missing Gravattack. Kickin Hawk. Spitter. And.......Feedback. What about you Jay? Jay, has the same green wheel with four transformations missing: Fasttrack. Spidermonkey. Buzzshock. Chris groans. Jay: And. This one shoulde be easy. Way Big!!! Dan: How did he escape? Well then Marina can you track their mana? Marina: I tried before but I can't! They have the same mana as you! Dan: I might have an idea on where Spitter is. Team: Where? Dan, smirking: You know where! Team: Ohhhh! Eew!!!! The team are down in the sewer, Marina using a mana orb to light up the path. Chris: Why did it have to be Spitter? Dan: Hey on the bright side of things, Chris. You don't have to run and absorb an object to gain powers. You have them all. Chris, smiles: Yeah. Yeah. (He is then smacked into the wall with a stream of slime.) Dan: CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!! (They turn and see Spitter.) At least we found Spitter. Jay: Hey wipe that grin off your face!!!!!!!! Spitter spews more slime causing the entire team to be slimed to the wall. Dan activates the Omnitrix. Dan: Come on! Anybody but Swampfire! (He slaps down the watch transforming into Upgrade.) Upgrade! In a sewer okay! (The slime slips off him.) Looks like being made of a plasma causes the slime to be uneffective! He lunges at Spitter who spits more slime but it goes right though him. Before Upgrade can land Spitter rolls to the side. Upgrade: Danggit! (He then turns his head seeing a system running the sewer system. Upgrade's eye turns into like an evil smile. He then merges with the device.) Hey Spits! Over here! As Spitter runs towards him staggering. As Spitter gets close enough Spitter spews a slime stream but before it can hit him he uses a pipe to drink it up then another pipe spits it out knocking Spitter into a wall drenching him in slime. Upgrade then overloads the machine causing a stream of electricity to shock Spitter. Upgrade unmerges with the machine after fixing it and absorbs Upgrade. Upgrade reverts. Dan: 1 down. 3 more to go. The gang arrives at the carnival seeing Gravattack uses his gravity powers to toss objects around. Dan: *Whistles* Here Gravattack! *Whistles* Good Gravattack! Chris rolls his eyes. Chris, charging: Here's how it's done! Rockhead over here! Gravattack turns and is whacked with Chris mace hand. Gravattack responds but using his gravity powers to pull him down making Chris unable to make another blow. Then Gravattack decreases the gravity causing Chris to whack himself with his hand. As Gravattack is charging at Chris it is blocked by a mana shield. Marina: If gravity's your friend, then let's make it your enemy! Facio Gravis! '''(But nothing happens.) Dan: I think you increased his gravity pressure! Gravattack then opens his palms that glow with a blue aura and everyone is pulled to the ground. Dan, struggling: Nobody here can match up against Gravattack. Jay transforms into Shocksquatch who tries to get up, but then fires a electric blast at Gravattack but it orbits around him releasing the pressure. Then Shocksquatch charges foward with a fist of lightning but it ducks and ties a pipe that causing Shocksquatch to shock himself. Shocksquatch: That was a shock to my system! (Shocksquatch faints.) CC then fires a flaming arrows that strikes Gravattack's core causing it to freeze. CC: Gravattack's core is its weak point! Dan transforms into Armodrillo who creates a earthquake causing Gravattack to fall helplessly to the ground. Then Armodrillo drills into the core injuring it then it sits up about to attack but Armodrillo absorbs him and reverts, along with Shocksquatch. Dan: Phew! That's what I call '''Pier Pressure! '''Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!! The team shakes their heads and walks away. '''End Scene The team arrive at a race track where Fasttrack is running around it at high speeds. Jay: Let's slow him down! Come on! FLAME ON!!!!!!!!! (He slaps down the watch and rocks begin to cover Jay, then his head ignites with fire.) Heatblast!!!!! Oh yeah! (He propels himself towards Fasttrack who's running oblivously.) Heatblast fires a stream of fire that follows Fasttrack. Heatblast: Aww man. Heatblast falls to the ground being bashed by Fasttrack who puts out its fire path. Heatblast: Hold still! It continues running like a bullet. Heatblast then causes the ground to melt. Fasttrack then stops having its feet burning. Dan transforms into Water Hazard using Marina's mana platforms to float in the air then Water Hazard fires a stream of water putting out the flaming track and drenches Fasttrack. Heatblast runs over and absorbs him and reverts and so does Water Hazard. Jay: Ugh! How much time do we have? Chris: 1 hour and 30 minutes! Marina: This is riduculous! Andata! (She teleports the team to a forest with a giant spider web.) Didn't think to look for Spidermonkey here did ya? Spidermonkey fires a web tying Marina up in a web and pulls her up to the web. Marina: Help! The boys charge foward but get stuck in the web. Dan: This web has too much viscocity!!! (He slaps down the Omnitrix turning into Brainstorm.) Brainstorm! Jay slaps down the Omnitrix transforming into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: *Bawk* (He flies up to Spidermonkey's level and Brainstorm slowly crawls.) Give up Spidermonkey! (He lashes out with an energy whip but Spidermonkey dodges and fires a web. Astrodactyl counter attacks by using a propulsion blast that rips the web.) Marina: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (She is then caught by Brainstorm who is ground level.) Thanks. Brainstorm: I have a levitating ability that quickly brought me down to earth's level causing me to calculate the exact position you fell which- Astrodactyl: Help! Brainstorm sees Spidermonkey reeling Astrodactyl in with a web. Brainstorm is making a calculation then gets an idea. Brainstorm fires an electric stream at the web causing the lines to carry the electricity up to Spidermonkey causing the web to shatter and Astrodactyl breaks free from the shattered web. Astrodactyl swoops down and absorbs Spidermonkey and reverts. Brainstorm: Teamwork I say! (He reverts.) End Scene They travel to the outside of a power plant where Buzzshock pops out and spits at them. Chris: Ugh! Time to ground this mischevious little thing! (Chris creates earth spikes that causes a reckless Buzzshock to bump into it. Chris slides down grabbing it but it turns into electricity and slips away.) Ouch! They see Feedback absorbing the electricity of the power plant. Dan transforms into Jetray and bashes Feedback into a corner. Feedback is provoked and uses electricity as a counterattack. Jetray fires neroshock blasts that Feedback absorbs and as soon as Feedback is about to release it Buzzshock bashes into it causing it to stop and the energy leaves. Jay absorbs Buzzshock and Jetray picks up Feedback and absorbs him and reverts. Dan: Let's be down with this! Marina: 'Andata! '(The team teleports them to see Kickin Hawk in a park where Vilgax lies fighting it. Vilgax grabs it.) Vilgax: I shall destroy you Tennyson! But then Kickin Hawk disappears, Vilgax sees Dan absorbed him. Dan: Thanks Viley, you know you look great! Jay: Marina, Chris, CC look for Way Big we got him! Vilgax then uses his wind breath to knock both boys back. Jay: Let's fly! (He transforms into Buzzshock and is knocked into a water fountain.) Stupid watch!!!!!!!! Dan Don't worry Jay!!! AmpFibian has this covered whoa!!!!! (He then transforms into Spitter and fires slime knocking Vilgax back.) Spitter? Come on! (He turns around spewing slime causing him to propel foward then he inflates bashing Vilgax but he catches him and rolls him towards Buzzshock who becomes drenched in slime and electrocutes himself. They both revert.) Vilgax, with sword: Stand down! Dan: Never! (He transforms into XLR8 outrunning Vilgax.) Jay follows by transforming into Fasttrack and the two boys run around him creating a tornado. Fasttrack: Problem Vilgax? Can't outrun us!? XLR8: Yeah we're too quick for you squidface! Vilgax: Mockery isn't going to do you any luck! (He smashes his fist to the ground causing a shockwave to knock both boys away and revert.) Dan: Come on!!!!!!!!! (He transforms into Ball Weevil creating a ball of plasma.) Eat exploding gummy ball! (He rolls it towards Vilgax but stops and jumps down.) Hope this works! (He spits one plasma whip then grabs it. Then another one and grabs it and spews a long one and pulls it back. The ball is stopped by the long plasma whip.) Jay: Oh I get it! (He turns into Rath and grabs onto the ball.) Lemme tell ya something brother who became a cute li'l bug who spits out gummy balls!!!!!!!!! THIS BETTER WORK OR RATH WILL- Ball Weevil launces the ball like a slingshot with Rath on it screaming for his life. If explodes in Vilgax's face and Rath tackles him punching him a series of times. Vilgax's kicks him off and slams his arms into Rath. Ball Weevil shifts to Kickin Hawk and flips into the air and uses a dive kick that slams into Vilgax. Kickin Hawk: You need the boot and I'm about to give it to ya! (Kickin Hawk runs foward and kicks Vilgax far away.) Nice! They both revert. Voice: Don't be too sure yet! Dan: What!? They see Vilgax flying and lands carefully. Vilgax: Remember I absorbed powers of ten heroes! (He fires lightning at the two but Gravattack makes it orbit around him and shoots it back.) Interesting! (He absorbs it and runs with a blur at Gravattack who uses hos gravity to slow him down.) Momentum remember! The lighter a moving object is the slower it goes, in some cases. (His hand glows with a blue aura and then he fires a gravity ball that explodes on contact.) Jay transforms into Heatblast and expels a flame tornado from his mouth sucking Vilgax up but Vilgax uses his wind breath to put it out. Vilgax then creates a fissure that Heatblast falls into. Gravattack: Jay! (He uses his gravity to lift him up and gently puts him down. Gravattack then opens up his palms causing Vilgax to float with anti-gravity then he slams him down.) Vilgax charges at him at uses gravity to keep Gravattack down and continuously punches Gravattack in the core. Voice: Don't worry Dan there is someone bigger than Gravattack! (Gravattack then sees Waybig along with Marina, Chris and CC.) Gravattack reverts and Jay reverts both boys absorb Way Big. Dan and Jay: Now Vilgax is going to get a taste of Way Big! They slam the Omnitrix down Dan transforming into Lodestar and Jay transforming into a green crystal like alien with two shards sticking out of his back. Wearing a black and green one piece shirt and black pants. Diamondhead; DIAMONDHEAD! (He fires crystal shards at Vilgax and then raises diamonds out of the ground causing them to shape a diamond barrier around him. Then he sees Lodestar who uses magnetism to take it away, then Lodestar jumps down creating a magnetic blast knocking Vilgax away and shattering the diamonds.) Vilgax constructs a diamond sword and slices Jay with it and shatters Lodestar to pieces. Marina: NO!!!!!!!!! (She hides her face into Chris' chest.) Diamondhead: Dan!!!! (reverts.) Vilgax: I am the victor!! Psyphon appears and picks up the Ommnitrix. Psyphon: Hear you go master!!!! The Omnitrix! Then Lodestar begins reforming then he transforms into another alien. We see Gravattack combined with Lodestar. Gravattack has Lodestar's crest eyebrow and Lodestar's spikes and magnet fingers. Gravattack has black lines around his red body. His lower body is yellow and part of his face is metal. His core becomes magnetic. Gravistar: GRAVISTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He uses his gravity powers to lift Vilgax up and fires magnetic waves that shatters his armor. Then Gravistar slams down Vilgax hard creating a crater. Then Gravistar creates a giant magnetic gravity ball and fires it defeating Vilgax. He reverts. Splitting into Lodestar and Gravattack and reverts.) Whoa!!!!!!!! Jay, Marina, CC and Chris are awestruck. Vilgax, bows: You have defeated me again now I am banned from this planet come on Psyphon! (The two teleport away.) Looks like Jay and my secrets are revealed. Grandpa Jim walks over in a Plumber suit. Jim: Don't feel bad kiddo! I hack into the TV station and cut out any parts you and Jay's body's were showing! Nobody saw you to! So your secrets are safe for now! Dan smiles. Chris: HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!?????????? Marina: What happened to those two? Are they combined forever? Dan: Don't think so because when I reverted they splitted again and I reverted. And we defeated VILGAX HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! CC: Hey guys. I heard they rebuilt Mr. Smoothy, wanna go check it out!? The entire team runs off leaving CC behind. CC: Guys wait for me! This is the end of the episode. Hope you enjoyed it :D Oh yeah HAPPY EARTH DAY!!!!!!!!! Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin CC Takaishi Grandpa Jim Azmuth (hologram) Villains Vilgax (main villain) Psyphon Aliens Used by Dan Brainstorm (2x) Upgrade Armodrillo Water Hazard Jetray Spitter (accidental transformation, selected alien was AmpFibian) XLR8 Ball Weevil Kickin Hawk Gravattack Lodestar (accidental transformation, selected alien was Way Big) *Gravistar (First Appearance, fusion of Gravattack and Lodestar) Aliens Used By Jay Armodrillo Shocksquatch Heatblast (2x) Astrodactyl Buzzshock (accidental transformation) Fasttrack Rath Diamondhead (First Appearance, accidental transformation selected alien was Way Big) Aliens Unlocked by Dan Way Big Trivia *Dan unlocks Way Big *The Omnitrixes release 4 aliens each *Vilgax is defeated and is banned from the planet *Jim blocks parts showing Dan and Jay's real selves from viewers *Jay unlocks Diamondhead *The first fusion alien is used in this episode *Chris is mutated *Dan almost died